


We think alike

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this was supposed to be short I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve finally decides it's time to ask Tony to marry him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We think alike

Steve was on the balcony on top of the Avengers tower, leaning against the railing, not really watching the beautiful sight that was lying underneath him, colours flickering under the dark sky. His focus was on a little velvet box that he was opening and closing repeatedly. It held a golden ring with a little garnet that was meant for the one person he loved the most and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So why was he suddenly so unsure and scared? This should be the easiest thing in his life so far. And yet, here he was. Staring at the ring for almost an hour now. God, he really needed to just stop stalling and finally get to it. Yep. He was going to do it. A quiet cough behind him made him nearly drop the box, which he then quickly shoved into his pocket, turning swiftly just to see Tony who was standing in the doorway, looking as handsome as ever.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," said Tony with a small smile, walking towards Steve, stopping next to him, looking over at the city down below them. After a while he closed his eyes just letting the breeze wash over his face and Steve got the feeling that this was the moment. If he didn't ask him now maybe he maybe wouldn't get the courage again. He finally mentally kicked himself into opening his mouth when suddenly Tony spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Tony turned to him and Steve with surprise realised he was being presented with the exact same box that was currently in his left pocket. Tony was holding it up to him, as if he wasn't really sure what to do with it.

"I wanted to ask you. Well you know-" Tony stopped as a sudden chuckle escaped Steve. A chuckle that escalated into a laugh. Tony was looking at him with desbelief and hurt. This right here was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life (at least he hoped so) and it turned into a tragedy.

"Ok. _Ouch_. But since I can see you're not interested I'm going to go."

Tony turned and started walking away, already preparing to shut himself out in his workshop until he forgets another heart-break. He thought that after three years of dating, Steve would at least let him down easy and not laugh him in the face. Obviously he was wrong.

"Tony, please wait," said Steve, catching Tony's wrist gently, turning him around, pulling him closer. He was smiling down at him gently and Tony hated that. He hated that he loved Steve so much that only his smile could make him forgive him.

"I'm sorry I laughed. It's just..." as he said it, he pulled out the little box and showed it to Tony. Brown eyes snapped from the box to his eyes and he smiled, finally feeling some sort of confidence in his decision.

"Tony?"

"Steve?"

"Will you marry me?"

They laughed as they said it in unison, meeting halfway in a kiss that sent shivers down their spines, butterflies flying in their stomachs.

"And I thought I would surprise you," said Tony with a smirk when they finally pulled apart. Steve pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Tony's left ringfinger, Tony then did the same. Steve looked at the ring that was now glittering on his finger, noticing with strange feeling that Tony picked up one that had three stones in it - red, white and blue. Then he noticed something else.

"Is this-vibranium?"

"You know it is."

"Maaan. I should have used titanium. My ring totally sucks right now."

Tony chuckled and kissed Steve's cheek.

"It couldn't suck when it's from you."

Steve smiled, his cheeks little pink from the total happiness he was feeling and dragged laughin Tony to find their friends. They had an anouncement to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comment is very welcomed...
> 
> Also - I'm pretty sure someone out there already wrote this way better than I did, would you kindly send me link?
> 
> Edit - made some changes here and there and got rid of some typos. If you see anything else, let me know :)


End file.
